This invention relates to an electronic apparatus which comprises a group of chipcards with predetermined functions. It also relates to chipcards intended for this apparatus. The invention concerns more specifically, but not exclusively, an apparatus that allows functions of different chipcards to be associated and/or combined.
Designated by chipcard is a flat piece, preferably rectangular, which supports at least one electronic component equipped with elements each intended to establish an electrical connection with a separate part of the card.
One result which the invention aims to obtain is the creation of an electronic apparatus in a modular way, i.e. by grouping together chipcards intended to be used individually in separate applications.
Another result which the invention aims to obtain is an apparatus of the aforementioned type, but of reduced size.
Meant by an apparatus of reduced size is one whose format is approximately that of a chipcard and whose thickness substantially corresponds to the thickness of the group of chipcards that it comprises.
To this end the invention has as its object an apparatus of the aforementioned type wherein in particular the apparatus consists of a housing comprising:
chipcard holding means which means are arranged to keep these cards each in a predetermined position and orientation with respect to one another,
means of electrical connection with each of the electrical connection elements of a card, which means of electrical connection are arranged to cooperate with the electrical connection elements of a card positioned in the housing,
a means of controlling the functions of the different cards placed in the housing through the expedient of electrical connections established between the different cards.
The invention also has as its object chipcards intended for this apparatus.